First Impressions
by Ruyki-the-chaosmage
Summary: In this one, Marik meets his darker half, Malik.If you read, you MUST review.(rated for language and coughblood!(mm))


First Impressions  
  
Ruyki: La la la.Oh! Hello everyone and welcome to my second fan fiction. ------------------------------------------ Malik: This time, it's about meeeee! Not that stupid Pharaoh and his friends! Me me me! *laughs insanely* ------------------------------------------ Ruyki: -.-*pats Malik*It's about Marik too. -------------------------------------------- Malik: Yeah.he's gotta come in somewhere. Hey, this time read and review people *pokes you* That means you too! You WILL review the story of *poses* ME! -------------------------------------------- Ruyki: Sorry people. 0.0'' He gets off his meds sometimes*hugs Malik* Anyways. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs respectfully to Mr. Takahashi. Please do not flame about Malik's behavior. Rated PG-13 for blood, gore(maybe), and strong language. --------------------------------------------- Malik: *purr* @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ------------------------------------------------- Cairo, Egypt Present Year: Mariku Ishtar sat in his room, keeping to his studies. His back ached with the pain of the ancient scriptures embedded in his back. It had been a month since the Tomb Keeper's Initiation, yet his back hurt like it was only an hour ago that he had them carved into his back. There was a knock at his door. Odion: Maril? Marik: *Looks up*Come in Odion. Odion:*walked in with a bowel of soup in his hands*Are you hungry? Marik: Set it down on the table and sit with me, brother. Odion: *Did what he was told, sitting on Marik's bed*Your mother and father are fighting again. It's worse, I had to take Isis into another room.  
Marik's mother and father had been fighting ever since Marik's initiation. His mother was displeased at what Marik had to do and his father had yelled constantly at her about tradition.  
  
Marik:*stood*I must stop them, stay here Odion. Odion: But- Marik:*cuts him off* That's and order. Odion: *falls silent*  
Marik: *walked out and down the hall* ----------------------------------------------- He could hear shouting at the end of the hall, the library. He walked to the end of the hallway where he saw his mother and father. (('M' will be his mother and 'F' will be his father))  
M:Please! Don't do this to him! Don't make him a slave to the tombs. F: Nonsense woman, it is tradition. My father did this and his father and the father before his. Marik will wait for the Pharaoh's return! M: Then I do not want to live to see it.  
  
Marik watched in horror as his father drew out a dagger and stabbed her in the chest. Something inside Marik snapped. His mother sank to her knees, blood pouring from the wound, staining her white dress to crimson. His father watched in solemn silence. Then Marik saw it, his father's rod on the counter next to him. His hand shot out and grasped it. He went rigid as a racking pain shook his arm, then a vibrating buzz. He payed no mind to it and walked fully into the room.  
  
F:*still watching his wife, not noticing Marik yet*  
  
M: coughed up blood and looked at Marik* My boy.*fell over, the life of breath gone from her.*  
  
F: *looked up and saw Marik* Marik, I.your mother.. Marik: You killed her. *stepped closer, rod hidden behind his back*  
  
F: I-  
  
Marik: You killed her! You killed my mother, your wife, you bastard!*charged at his father, hitting him on the head hard with the rod*  
  
F: *was out cold*  
  
Marik stood over his father, shaking with rage. The rod gave a pleasant vibration, no pain. A voice whispered inside his head. It had always been there since the initiation giving suggestions, keeping him company, even comforting him at times.  
  
Voice: Kill him, Mariku. Like he did your poor mother.  
  
Marik: Yes, but how..  
  
Voice: *chuckled coldly* The Rod. Give the bottom a yank, Marik.  
  
Marik pulled at the bottom of the Rod. It slipped off easily in his hand, in its place a blade, no, a dagger.  
  
Marik: *smiled and knelt next to his unconscious father*  
  
Voice: That's it. Now cut the throat. Nice and slow mind you, much more painful.  
  
Marik: *slit his father's throat slowly*  
  
F: *gagged and died staring up at Marik*  
  
Marik grinned giddily as the blood covered his hands and spurted on the ground. The blood amazed him. He licked his bloody hands. It tasted salty, so good. He slit his father in other places, watching the blood drain from his flesh. A vain popped and covered his face in blood, his bangs heavy with it.  
  
Voice: Beautiful, Marik, isn't?  
  
He heard the voice, but it was no longer in his head, but a little ways away from him. He looked up. Suddenly, Marik was drowning in purple as he looked into eyes of a deep violet color. Another boy sat in front of him. He was almost identical to Marik but yet very different. The boy wore baggy clothes of brown hue. Marik recognized them as commoner's clothes from ancient Egypt. His hair was a platinum blonde, almost white, and was spiked menacingly as if to impale the sky above. His eyes swirled a violet with little glints of gold, but looking closer they were full of hate, deceit, insanity. He smiled, his hand on top of Marik's that was grasping the rod.  
  
Marik: You.the voice in my head...  
  
Malik: *hissed* Yesss, but now you must call me Malik because that is my name.*stretched a little*  
  
Marik: Malik.where did you come from?  
  
Malik: *smirked and put a finger to Marik's head*Here *slides his hand down to Marik's ribs* Here *then tapped the rod*With a little help from this. Its yours now, Marik, ours. We don't need that stupid Pharaoh, we'll rule the world ourselves.  
  
Marik: *nod*I like the way you talk.  
  
Malik: And I like the way you think. Now that it's settled, we will begin our work.  
  
Marik: Work?  
  
Malik: All explained in due time, my insane little hikari. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ruyki: That's it folks! Please review it. I'm considering adding something to it, though I'm not the best with boy x boy. What do you think? Either that or the next chapter(if you think another chapter)should be about where Yami meets Yugi, or Malik tells Marik about his life in Egypt!^^  
Malik: Whichever you choose people. If it was my decision, I'd ask to see more of *poses*ME! Ruyki: Ok.now you're probably scaring the readers Malik. Malik: Be afraid, be VERY afraid*evil insane laugh* Ruyki: *stuffs a sock in his mouth*Reviews please!^^ 


End file.
